Star Trek Voyager Borg Wave
by Takeru Takaishi1
Summary: The Voyager Crew's new ship turns into rubble...they must steal Voyager to help against the Borg.
1. Borg Wave Chapter One

Star Trek Voyager  
Borg Wave  
Chapter One  
  
Ten years after the U.S.S. Voyager ( NCC - 74656 ) returned to earth, the family is still together. Everyone from Voyager is awaiting an assignment from Starfleet Command, hoping they will all serve on the same ship. Unknown to the Voyager crew there is a new Intrepid class Starfleet vessel being built at Utopia Plementa Shipyard. It's name, the U.S.S. Beta Voyager ( NX - 74656 ), which the whole crew will be assigned. The original U.S.S. Voyager is a museum on Earth, still visited by the crew.  
One afternoon while the Voyager family was eating a lunch on the holodeck of the original Voyager, a communication from Admiral Nechyeve called the crew to Utopia Plementa with suitcases packed.   
"Captain, what do you think the Admiral want's us for?" asked Commander Chakotay.  
"I'm assuming a new command for all of us. Hopefully they won't break up the family." said Captain Janeway smiling.  
"Captain, I doubt that the Admiral will break up this family after Seven years together in the Delta Quadrant." Seven broke in with a reassuring voice.  
"Captain, do you think she'll be as nice as the Voyager was?" asked Tom Paris. "I mean that Voyager was our home for Seven years, it will be hard to make this new ship our home."   
"I understand Tom perfectly, I mean we will be comparing the new ship to Voyager, and nothing will come close to Voyager." said B'Elanna Paris.  
"I know that this ship won't be Voyager, but this new ship will be our home for some time." Said Janeway turning to Chakotay.  
"Captain, maybe someday..." started Tom, his voice trailing off.  
"Maybe what Tom?" asked Harry curiously.  
"Well, some of the crew from Voyager send a report to Starfleet saying that Voyager would make a better ship now then a museum. Maybe they will allow Voyager to fly again." Tom finished, sounding like a child with his hopes up.  
"Maybe Tom, but for now we have this new ship, make the best of it." Janeway said, looking at the others in the Shuttle.  
"We will arrive in twelve minutes." the shuttle pilot said over the comm system.  
After the Voyager crew made it to Utopia, they were rushed off the a docking port, where their new ship was waiting.  
"Look at that." said Tom in awe.  
"She is a beauty." said Harry looking at the ship from the view port.  
"She looks just like Voyager." said Seven, in a excited tone.  
"Captain, what do you think." asked B'Elanna.  
Captain Janeway took a moment to look over the ship, then looked at her crew, "Let's go inside and put our things down."  
So after a quick tour of the ship, everyone returned to the bridge.  
"Captain, engineering is just like Voyager's." said B'Elanna.  
"It should, we built this ship to Voyager's original blueprints. the Beta Voyager is the sister ship to the Voyager with the same Armor technology you came home with, new torpedoes, and shields. She is the same as Voyager." Said Admiral Paris, who was sitting in the Captain's Chair.  
"Thank you Admiral. When can we take her on a test flight?" asked Chakotay.  
"You can leave as soon as your ready. You have a full crew aboard, every system is accounted for." said Admiral Paris.  
"Yes sir, take good care of Voyager for us." said Janeway with a smile.  
"I will, don't worry." Replied the Admiral with a smile.  
So after everyone got settled in their command posts and the Beta Voyager was ready to depart from the shipyard, they took a minute to remember Voyager.  
"Captain, Starfleet says we are go for departure." announced Harry Kim and Ops.  
"Tom, you ready?" asked Janeway with a smile.  
"Yes ma'am." answered Tom, looking like a happy school boy.  
"Mr. Paris, take us out. One quarter impulse until we are Two hundred km. away from the ship yard. Then full impulse until we reach earth." ordered Janeway from the Captain's Chair  
"Yes ma'am." said Tom, moving his hands across the helm panel.  
As the Beta Voyager left the shipyard, they heard clapping over the comm system. The cheers of all the workers that built the Beta Voyager. Many of them had worked on the Voyager.  
"Captain, we are receiving a transmission from Starfleet Command." said Ensign Kim.  
"Put in on screen." said Janeway, her joyous mood turning serious.  
"Captain Janeway, we have a report of a distress signal coming from the boarder to the Delta Quadrant." said Admiral Paris.  
"Very well, Mr. Paris set a course. We will check it out Sir. Beta Voyager out." said Janeway looking around the bridge.  
"Back to our playground Captain." said Chakotay.  
"So it seams, Chakotay report to Astrometrics and help Seven." ordered Janeway, standing up from her chair.  
"Yes ma'am." said Chakotay.  
As Chakotay reached the turbolift doors the ship shook violently.  
"Captain, there is a shockwave coming our way, level 12..." started Ensign Kim, being interupted by another violent shake.  
The Beta Voyager was hit very hard, most systems overloading and failing. So before the Beta Voyager could defend itself, it was hit to a M-class planet, right outside of the Alpha Quadrant.  
"Where am I?" asked Janeway feeling dizzy and trying to sit up.  
"Take it easy Captain, you suffered a minor blow to the head." said the E.M.H or "The Doc".  
"How did that happen, the last thing I remember was watching the planet we were falling towards coming closer..." Janeway's voice trailed off.  
"This ship fell apart." said Chakotay's voice. "It's almost scrap metal."  
"We can repair it enough to get home, but after we get home... it's no good." said Seven, laying on a bed with Chakotay sitting beside her.   
"What about the Defiant class ships onboard and use the shuttles?" asked Janeway holding her head.  
"The Defiant ships would each hold 1/4 the crew. The shuttles would hold the rest. That would work Captain." said Seven, sitting up ready to help in anyway she could.  
"Captain, I can get everyone ready to abandon ship in twelve hours." said Chakotay, looking at his wife.  
"Shall I assist Commander Chakotay?" asked Seven.  
"Good idea Seven." said the captain "Make it so."  
Twelve hours after the plan to abandon the Beta Voyager, everyone onboard was in a shuttle or one of the Defiant Class ships.  
"Everyone launch in ten seconds." said the Captain from the bridge of the Beta Voyager.   
Ten seconds later everyone was in a high orbit around the planet, while Captain Janeway started the auto destruction sequence.  
"Computer begin the auto destruct sequence, Janeway pie 1, 4, 0." said Janeway.  
"Auto destruct activated, ten minutes silent countdown." announced the computer.  
"Janeway to Defiant One, one to beam aboard." reported Janeway, instantly appearing in Defiant One's transported room.  
"Captain, the fleet has set a course to Earth." announced Harry over the comm.  
"Good, I'll be in my quarters" said Janeway walking to her room.  
  
  
As soon as the fleet of Starches and shuttles made its final 2 light-years toward Earth, Chakotay called Captain Janeway to the Bridge.  
"Captain, all ships are at Wolf 359. There are no ships for us." announced Chakotay.  
"We'll have to borrow Voyager then" said Janeway with a smile.  
After the fleet landed 200 km. from the Voyager, they abandoned the ships and shuttles as well, walking to the deserted ship.  
  
  
"Captain, we've got a heartbeat." announced B'Elanna from Engineering.  
"Very good. Now set a course, for Wolf 359." said Captain Janeway.  
  
  



	2. Borg Wave Chapter Two

Star Trek Voyager  
Borg Wave  
Chapter Two  
  
  
"Captain, we are now approaching Wolf 359." said Tom looking over his helm panel one last time.  
"Very well. Drop out of warp, deploy armor, and ready Torpedoes." ordered the Captain looking at Tuvok, who was been quiet the whole time aboard Voyager.  
"Armor is deployed and torpedoes are armed, phasers are standing by." announced Tuvok.  
Janeway orders, "Prepare to give cover fire..."  
"Captain, there is nothing here. No Federation or enemy ships." said Harry in shock.  
The bridge crew looks around at each other for a few minutes before Harry's panel started to beep.  
"Captain, I have warp trails for over 20 ships..." stated Harry.  
"What is it Harry?" asked Captain Janeway with concern.  
"One of the warp trails is Borg." he stated, looking grim.  
"Follow those warp trails." ordered Janeway. "Chakotay you have the bridge. Notify me when we reach our destination."  
"Yes ma'am." echoed the whole bridge.  
While Captain Janeway was pondering how the Borg would have gotten back to the Alpha Quadrant, Seven was in Astrometrics plotting the ship's course back to the Delta Quadrant.  
"Seven to Captain Janeway." came Seven's voice over the comm system.  
"Janeway here." announced the captain tapping her comm badge.  
"Captain, the course we are currently following is heading back to the Delta Quadrant." Seven's words felt like someone had just hit Janeway with a Shuttle at warp 10.  
"Plot our course to follow those warp trails, even if it's into the Delta Quadrant." ordered Janeway. "Send all your information to Chakotay and Tuvok on the bridge."  
"Yes ma'am." rang Seven's voice over the comm system. "Seven out."  
Janeway sat back in her chair at her desk in the ready room, thinking about what would happen if Voyager went back to the Delta Quadrant. She pulled out her old personal files and began to read them, one by one, quickly to remember all the enemies they had faced and allies they had gained during their time in the Delta Quadrant ten years ago.  
"Chakotay to Janeway."  
Janeway jumped out of her chair, "Yes Commander?"  
"We have found the remains of a Federation vessel." announced Chakotay.  
"What happened to it?" asked Janeway, already knowing the answer.  
"It appears the Borg opened fire on the ship, destroying it in about five hits." said Chakotay, his voice weakened by sadness.  
"Do we know what ship and what class it was?" asked Janeway, saddened by the lost people of the ship.  
"We don't know what the name was, we know it was a Defiant class vessel." came Harry's voice.  
"I'm on my way." announced Janeway, walking onto the bridge.  
As Janeway walked onto the bridge, Seven came out of the turbolift and walked to her husband's side. Captain Janeway looked at Tuvok with a tear in her eye.  
"Tuvok, take an away team over to the life sustaining decks of that ship, try to get as much info about the ship and crew as possible." ordered Janeway as she sat in her chair.  
"I might need Commander Chakotay and Seven to accompany me." said Tuvok speaking in a logical tone.  
"Very well, Chakotay and Seven, please accompany Tuvok and the security team, make sure to pick up the Doc." said Janeway, looking at the destroyed ship on the main view screen.  
As Janeway and the other Voyager crew members waited for Tuvok, Seven, and Chakotay to return from the Defiant class ship, Seven was trying to download as much of the Defiant class's files to Voyager.  
"Seven the download is complete, have Chakotay and Tuvok finished they're search of the ship?" asked Janeway in a curious voice.  
"They have completed their search. We are returning to Voyager." announced Seven.  
Shortly after Seven, Chakotay, and Tuvok returned to the ship Chakotay had to report something interesting.  
"Captain, we found something interesting onboard the Raven." announced Chakotay with a neutral look on his face.  
"What is it Chakotay?" asked Captain Janeway wishing she wouldn't have asked.  
"There were dead Borg onboard. Engineering was totally assimilated, it looks like the crew cut off all power to the ship, killing the Borg." Chakotay reported.  
"I want to have all three of you write reports of what was over there." ordered Janeway.   
"Captain, there is a swarm of Borg Cubes heading our way!" shouted Harry just as sparks flew and the ship rocked.  
"Deploy the armor again. Ready the phasers and torpedoes." she ordered as she and Chakotay made way to their command chairs.  
Another cube opened fire on Voyager barely doing any damage because of their armor. After the Borg Cubes noticed the armor was blocking their fire from damaging Voyager they left at warp 9.95.  
"Captain, I think they are afraid of us." said Chakotay, relieved that the armor still worked.  
"You are correct Commander, the Borg realized that they could not damage us, so they changed course, heading further into the Delta Quadrant." said Tuvok with his logical tone.  
"Tuvok, the Borg are following a group of Federation warp trails." remarked Harry.  
"Follow those Borg, maximum warp." ordered Janeway. "I'll be in my ready room.  
  
  
  
  



	3. Borg Wave Chapter Three

Star Trek Voyager  
Borg Wave  
Chapter Three  
  
  
After Sixteen hours at maximum warp the Voyager had to slow to impulse. Everyone except Harry was in bed. Harry was monitoring the sensors watching the Borg as long as he could. He's been up for twenty-four hours straight, running on just coffee. Suddenly his sensor alarm goes off.  
"Kim to Janeway."  
Janeway sleepily sits up, "What is it Harry?"  
"Captain, there is another swarm of Borg cubes behind us, coming at full impulse." announced Harry.  
"Red alert. Deploy the armor, and everyone else up." ordered Janeway getting back into her uniform.  
"Yes ma'am." said Harry.  
As the crew is waken up by Harry, the Borg cubes slowly make their way toward Voyager, not realizing that the ship's armor could not be damaged.  
As Captain Janeway, Chakotay, Tom, and Seven walk onto the bridge the ship is rocked a little by Borg fire.  
"Captain, they are attacking." said Harry.  
"Captain, they are leaving at warp 9.95." announced Tuvok who was just walking into his tactical station on the bridge.  
"How long until we can go back to warp?" asked Janeway impatiently.  
"In about an hour Captain." said Harry from the Ops station.  
"As soon as we can go to warp, at warp 7 follow those Borg." ordered Janeway. "And I'm going to get Coffee, anyone else want to join me?"  
"Yes ma'am." rang the whole bridge crew.  
As everyone ate their breakfast in the mess hall, the computer B'Elanna announced that they could go into warp again.  
As everyone walked back onto the bridge, the ship rocked from phaser fire.  
"Captain, it's the Enterprise. They are hailing us." announced Harry.  
"On screen." ordered the captain.  
"This is the Federation Starship Enterprise, lower your armor and hand over the ship." said Captain Picard of the Enterprise.  
"Captain Picard, this is Captain Janeway, what seems to be the problem?" asked the captain, trying to gain control of the situation.  
"We are sorry Captain Janeway. We thought that the Borg took over the Voyager. We heard it was stolen." said Commander William Riker.  
"We did, sort of." said Janeway with a smile. "The Beta Voyager was hit with a level twelve shockwave and was destroyed. So we borrowed Voyager."   
"Well, do you know where the fleet is Captain?" asked Captain Picard with his poker face on.  
"No, we've been following the Borg, they're following the Federation warp signals." said Chakotay.  
"How is she?" asked Riker with a smile.  
"How is who Commander?" asked Tuvok puzzled.  
"How is Voyager?" Riker asked again.  
"Just like she was when we were back here, in the Delta Quadrant." answered Janeway with a smile.  
"Captain Janeway, the Enterprise will go ahead of you, but first we would like to ask for your assistance." said Captain Picard.  
"Anything Captain." replied Janeway.  
"Can you fit that armor and new torpedoes for the Enterprise? We were suppose to have been refit tomorrow, but sense no one is at any starbase..." Picard's voice trailed off.  
"Yes sir." answered Janeway, turning to Harry. "Harry get B'Elanna and a crew ready to refit the Enterprise with the armor and torpedoes."  
"Yes ma'am." said Harry walking over to the turbolift.  
So after about twelve hours of refitting the Enterprise with the armor and torpedoes, the Voyager crew returned to the ship.  
"Captain Janeway, thank you for all your help." said Captain Picard with a smile. "We will head out in front of you."  
"Take care of that ship." remarked Janeway. "We'll be there as soon as we can. Good luck."  
"Thank you, and good luck." said Picard. "Enterprise out."  
As the Voyager crew watched the Enterprise disappear into warp Janeway looked around the bridge.  
"I want this ship ready for battle, that means a total ship checkout. I want this ship ready for a beating." announced Janeway.  
"Captain, that should take only two hours." said Tuvok.  
"Good, then get it done." ordered Janeway. "I want to be able to fight along side with the Enterprise, they are the only other Federation ship here, and we can't afford to lose either ship."  
"Yes ma'am." rang the whole bridge.  
So as the crew checked the ship over, replacing anything that needed replacing, the Voyager was at it's peak of looks and operation.  
"Captain, we are receiving a subspace message from the Enterprise." announced Harry.  
"On screen." ordered Janeway.  
"Captain Janeway and Voyager crew. We have found a Federation ship totally destroyed, there is a field of Borg cubes, destroyed as well. We will wait here for you. Picard out."  
"We'll lets not keep them waiting." said Seven smiling.  
"Tom, set a course warp 5. Lets not burn out the warp drive again." ordered Janeway.  
"Everyone it will take about twelve hours to reach the Enterprise." announced Seven. "I suggest that we all get some sleep."  
"Good idea Seven." said Tuvok.  
"Everyone, your dismissed." said Janeway.  
As everyone headed to their rooms, the Enterprise was waiting at the grave site full of destroyed Borg cubes.   
  
"Captain, it will take Voyager twelve hours to reach us." said Data.  
"Very well, keep a skeleton crew in engineering and the bridge. Everyone else get some sleep." ordered Picard.  
As the crews from both the Voyager and Enterprise are sleeping, the swarms of Borg cubes still head toward the Federation fleet. If it is still there.  
  
  
  



	4. Borg Wave Chapter Four

Star Trek Voyager  
Borg Wave  
Chapter 14  
  
  
"Data to Picard."  
"Picard here, Data what is it?" asked Picard sleepily.  
"The Voyager is less than forty-five minutes away." announced Data.  
"Very well. Get Commander Riker to the bridge. I'll be there shortly." said Picard "Make sure Counselor Troi is with him. Picard out."  
"Data to Commander Riker and Counselor Troi."  
Deanna, rolls over and shakes Will to wake him up.  
"Troi here."  
"Counselor Troi, is Commander Riker there?" asked Data.  
"Yes, he's here" said Troi shaking Riker.  
"Riker here..." said Riker in a grumble.  
"Commander, Counselor you are needed on the bridge." announced Data.  
"Data, we will be there in a few minutes. Troi out."   
While Deanna tried to wake Will up, Captain Picard walked onto the bridge, noticing that Geordi La Forge and Commander Data were the only two on the bridge.  
"Where are Commander Riker and Counselor Troi?" asked Picard   
"They are on the way..." started Data as Riker and Troi walk though the turbolift doors.  
"Now then, how long until the Voyager arrives?" asked Picard.  
"The Voyager will arrive in ten minutes sir." said Data.  
"Very good." said Picard as he sat in the captain's chair.  
While the Enterprise waited for Voyager the Borg were getting closer to their goal. The Federation fleet. over two trillion Borg cubes, having been built over ten years, were almost to their goal. Too close for the Enterprise and Voyager.  
"Captain, the Voyager is off our port bow." announced Data as the Voyager came out of warp off the Enterprise's port bow.  
"Captain, they are hailing us." said Data, turning to face Picard.  
"On screen Data." said Picard turning to the view screen.  
"This is the Voyager. What's new with the Borg Captain?" asked Janeway.  
"They are still on their way to the fleet of ships." answered Picard. "We don't know where the fleet is. They are still out of sensor range."  
"OK, are you ready for a confrontation with the Borg?" asked Janeway.  
"When ever you are Captain." answered Picard putting on his poker face.  
"OK. Tom, set a course." ordered Janeway.   
"Data, set a course after the Voyager, and engage." ordered Picard.  
As the Voyager and Enterprise headed toward the Borg fleet at maximum warp, the Borg were only twelve hours away from the Federation fleet, and themselves.  
  
"Captain, the Borg are coming out of warp, the fleet is up ahead." announced Data turning around, facing the captain and commander.  
"Voyager is dropping out of warp as well sir." said Will as he looked at his panel near his chair.  
"Mr. Data, bring us out of warp, deploy the armor and bring the interphasic torpedoes online." ordered Picard getting out of his chair.  
"Mr. Kim, what are the Borg doing now?" asked Janeway  
"They seam to be interested in the other Borg cubes on the other side." announced Harry. "They are ignoring the fleet, watching the battle."  
"What battle Harry?" asked Chakotay.  
"The fleet is battling against another swarm of Borg cubes." replied Harry.  
"I get it." Tom burst out loud.  
"Get what Tom?" asked Janeway with curiosity.  
"Ten years ago, after Admiral Janeway went and was caught by the Borg, the uni-complex was destroyed by the pathogen." stated Tom.  
"And?" remarked Chakotay.  
"And that means that the Borg are in factions now." finished Tuvok standing at his tactical station.  
"And that means the Borg are after one another." remarked Seven, standing at her post right behind Captain Janeway.  
"So, there are different factions. That means that this swarm of ships wants to destroy the other Borg cubes." said Janeway getting an idea.  
"Captain, if we help one of the Borg factions, we can save the fleet from further destruction and gain some new help." remarked Seven.  
"Tom, is the armor deployed?" asked Janeway.  
"Yes ma'am." answered Tom.  
"The interphasic torpedoes are standing by Captain." announced Tuvok.  
"Harry, hail the Enterprise." ordered Janeway.  
"Channel open Captain." said Harry.  
"Captain Picard, we have discovered that the Borg near us want the Borg battling the fleet. We are going in to the current battle and help these Borg." said Janeway looking into the main view screen.  
"We shall join you." said Picard sitting into the Captain's chair.  
"Tom take us in." ordered Janeway, sitting straight up in her chair.  
As the Voyager and Enterprise slipped into the battle field, the Borg they had been following suddenly moved into the battle as well.  
"Tuvok, fire a spread of torpedoes at the enemy Borg Cubes, give the Defiant some cover fire." ordered Janeway.  
"Firing." announced Tuvok as they watched twelve torpedoes hit twelve Borg Cubes, instantly turning into fire balls.  
"Captain, the Sovereign is ten minutes away from a warp core breach." announced Data over the sound of Borg cubes flying past them at high speeds.  
"Get ready to drop enough armor to beam all the survivors aboard." ordered Picard.  
"Ready sir." said Data.  
"Drop the armor." ordered Picard.  
"Captain, we have about two thirds of the crew. The rest are going to escape pods or shuttle craft." said Riker walking over to the Ops station.  
"Data, put the armor back up, and fire at the enemy Borg." shouted Picard.  
As one enemy cube watched the whole battle, watching it's cubes be destroyed it decided retreat was the only way out.  
"Captain, the Borg are moving away." said Harry in a calm voice.  
"Tuvok, keep firing at them until they are two hundred km. from the fleet." ordered Janeway. "Then open a channel to the other Borg."   
"Channel open ma'am" said Harry.  
"Borg cubes, this is Captain Janeway of the Starship Voyager, we would like to understand your interest in the other fleet of Borg ships." announced Janeway.  
"We are the Borg. We wish nothing but to be left alone. Those other Borg attacked us twelve days ago. We wished revenge." can millions and millions of voices at once.  
"Very well, if you require Federation assistance, please ask, Janeway out."Janeway looked at Harry for a minute. "Inform Captain Picard that we will be leading the fleet back to the Alpha Quadrant."   
"Yes ma'am." said Harry smiling.  
"I'll be in my ready room." said the Captain with a smile.  
After a very long and slow trip back to the Alpha Quadrant, the Voyager was ordered to be commanded by Captain Janeway and the Voyager crew. Voyager was no longer a museum, it was home to the entire crew. The fleet had lost thirty-four ships in the battle against the Borg. Over five thousand, one hundred officers lost their lives. Two days after the return of all the ships and docking them, there was a ceremony for the officers that lost their lives. Janeway was given orders to take out any invading Borg cubes that crossed into Federation space without asking permission. And to this day there are still the two Borg factions fighting in the Delta Quadrant, and it may never end.  



End file.
